Goodbye my almost lover
by themikaelsonauthor
Summary: They say no one can control fate, that it is your destiny, designed to unravel before your eyes. Niklaus Mikaleson lives to prove these people wrong. He will stop at nothing to bring back the one he loves with every fibre of his hollow being, but what happens when life tears you apart piece by piece, inch by inch? A tragic tale of never to be love.


A/N: So hey everyone. Before I begin I want you all to know that there will be A LOT of flashbacks and this story will heavily feature The Originals, and although the main focus will be Klaroline, we are also going to see how their own sibling relationships have developed too. I just had too many head canons for this story and I had to write it out. This is my second story (well I could say first as I discontinued my last one) I hope you like it, and any constructive criticism is well appreciated. Please if you like it comment, as I probably won't continue if people don't show any enthusiasm for it. Also feel free to promote it/post this story on Tumblr the more people hear about it the better Here we go :D

* * *

**_Present day: Mystic falls._**

Darkness. It enveloped him; a constant and paralysing sense of loneliness, a thirst for companionship, a need that he could never seem to quell since the day she left him.

547 years of endless torture having to live without her, living without the sole reason he had ever felt _truly_ alive. Yet he waited, arose every single day, In hopes one day they would be reunited.

Klaus slumped against the nearest tree, another attempt to bring her back to himself foiled by the person who once told him she would stand by his side. _Always and forever. _Scoffing at the thought the hybrid took a large swig of his drink. Swallowing harshly he felt the warm liquid travelling down his throat, the familiar feeling of numbness beginning to take over again; it seemed it was the only feeling he could bear to live with anymore.

* * *

**_1465: England. _**

''Come with me my lord, let us walk around the courtyard, your father isn't due back for another hour'' The blonde mused, giggling youthfully.

''I should not be seen alone with you, If father sees us he will have me beaten surely'' His feeble attempt at contending with her was overshadowed by the tone in his voice; one which oh so clearly implied he had already accepted defeat in the matter.

''And since when were you one to follow rules?'' Her soft voice, quelling the small feeling of panic rippling in the pit of his stomach, at the thought of his father finding out about their rendezvous.

''Nevertheless, we are to be married in less than a months' time; a mere innocent walk should be of no bother to anyone'' She chimed in once again, a gentle arm trailing along his entwining them as they walked around the lavish Mikaelson courtyard. They strode together for a while in blissful harmony, quietly following the path laced with red, blue and purple flower beds on either side of them .

Caroline nervously chewed on her lip, as she inspected every each of his finely chiselled features. She tried desperately to read any emotion, but much to her annoyance, she was met with a blank expression. She had been meeting with Klaus for quite a while now, but he was still so difficult to understand. Wondering if her new found idea was actually a good one, she hesitated for a moment, before her lips defied her.

'If I ask you something, will you answer me truthfully?''

''Yes''

''Anything?''

''Anything''

''Then tell me. What makes your fear your father so?'' She enquired, though they were soon to be married, truth was she knew little of Klaus' relationship with his father. It had always been a no-go area. One that she assumed to tackle at a later time, but this once she couldn't curb her curiosity. Klaus feared no one, he was the best soldier in his battalion and yet the thought of his father and his fury had him no less than quaking in his boots

''I do not wish to speak of it Caroline, I expect you will not disrespect my wishes'' A cold tone, his eyes firmly locked onto the path before them.

''My lord, I wish to know everything about you, a marriage cannot be based on secrets'' The small framed blonde released her arm from his own, mindlessly playing with the pearls of her necklace atop of her green, square, neckline dress as she spoke. She knew her place, as a lady of royal blood she had to act accordingly. She was to address him as her lord, and she would accept his answers as if god himself had revealed them to her.

Yet she had fire. A deep fire that burned within her, begging for her to break away from the prejudices she could so clearly see within the society she lived in. She wanted to be his equal, she _**knew**_ she was his equal in every way, and she'd be damned if she let her fear get the best of her.

Studying her face for a moment, Klaus felt the anger bubble beneath his fingertips; curling them into a fist he expelled his frustration at her lack of abidance.

''My lady, if I am to be your husband, then it would do good to remind you of your duty towards me. I'm sure your parents have taught you that you must be, at the very least biddable to my commands. I do not wish to speak of my relationship with my father; the matter ends here'' His jaw relaxed in immediate regret as sorrow washed over the young blonde, her cheeks now a soft shade of pink at being reprimanded. Though he liked the strong attitude she harboured, he knew he had to, and in his mind rightly so, remind her of her dutiful place within their relationship. Being the son of a well revered duke it would do his reputation no good to be known as being controlled by his wife.

Pursing her lips together as the towering male before her chastised her, Caroline felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Annoyed that her body had once again defied her, she felt the need to inform him that she was not in any way _beneath_ him. Yet she quickly quelled those thoughts after seeing the stern look in his eyes. Now was not the right time, and she was smart enough to realise that.

''Brother?'' A faint whisper coming from behind the couple. ''Father has arrived home sooner than expected, It would be beneficial if you both came inside, separately'' The small blonde spoke after curtseying quickly to Caroline; it was a matter of respect. She was of royal blood and it was an act required of all the kings subjects.

''Yes let us go sister…My lady, I shall converse with you soon, god willing'' Klaus turns to Caroline once more, bowing gently, before taking her hand placing a gentle kiss against her porcelain skin. Feeling her cheeks positively begin to burn at their new form of contact Caroline tried her best to quell the grin that threatened to sneak across her face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She was still angry after all.

* * *

**_Present day: Mystic falls _**

Klaus leaned against the wooden coffin, caressing the cheek of the now hardened body that lay within it. Even now, cursed to an eternity in purgatory, he couldn't help but feel she looked somewhat at peace. Her blonde locks still perfectly curled, her dress still the same unscathed white silk that she wore so well, he longed to feel her calming touch.

''One day my love'' He soothed gently.

''One day we shall be reunited''

* * *

_**A/N: Comments please!**_


End file.
